Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39
Janeko Silverblade is heir and scion to a proud arcane tradition. His great-uncle was an archmagus who built a mighty wizard's tower, and watched over the great tracts of wildland about it, as well as those cities fortunate enough to rest within his protection and guidance. In his youth he faced the vagaries of the gods, joining his brothers in arms against a grim darkness plaguing the pantheon of the dwarves, and sending it back to the darkness from which it was wrought, with the blessings of the very blood of Ehlonna and the hidden wisdom of his grand-uncle. Since then he has taken to heart the virtues of the eldritch knight, as he rested in his tower, watching over the land as his great uncle did. It is a mighty fortress, well protected from invasion and well fitted with arcane devices and equipment for his experimentation and the comfort of his guests. ---- Janeko is built using Upper Krust's feats for high level epic characters, and utilizes some of his suggested house rules. He is an epic version of a character I played during a playtest of the Lost City Of Barakus campaign setting that rapidly became very much it's own thing. Note that Janeko's official CR is 50. Upper Krust suggests that you should only add 2/3s CR for each class level, which would make him CR 34 instead. Stat Block Spells affecting Janeko are listed in his stat block by the relevant entry, and also at the end of the Spellcasting section in expanded format. Basics Janeko Silverblade CR 50 Male Human Wizard 10, Fighter 1, Eldritch Knight 39 Neutral Good Medium Humanoid (Human) Init +11, Foresight; Senses Listen/Spot +8 Languages: All in PHB AC: 47 (+7 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +10 armor, +10 shield), ff 40, t 22; Concealment 20% HD: 10d4+1d10+39d6+400 (646 hp); Fast Healing 3 Resist: Fire, Cold, Acid, Lightning, Sonic 30 Immune: Bleeding, poison +20 starvation, asphyxiation, harmful vapors and gasses Fort +40 27, Ref +33 21, Will +37 24, SR 48 Weakness: ? Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Melee: The Silverblade +59/+54/+49/+44 (2d6+14 nonlethal or 1d6+14 lethal/15-20 x2) plus spell storing :Spell Storing: Janeko's Forceful Fist (10d6 Force damage, dispel Force AC buffs) :W/ Arcane Strike (8th level): The Silverblade +67/+62/+57/+52 (1d6+14 lethal/15-20 x2 plus 8d4 arcane) plus spell storing :Full Defending: +53 to hit, AC 53 Base Attack Bonus: +45/+40/+35/+30; Grapple: +53 Space: 5 ft.; Reach: 5 ft. Abilities Str 26 (+8) 20 Dex 24 (+7) 18 Con 26 (+8) 20 Int 42 (+16) 30 Wis 26 (+8) 20 Cha 24 (+7) 18 Feats Fighting Feats: Arcane Strike, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Dire Charge, Improved Initiative, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Silver), Power Attack Crafting Feats: Craft Construct, Craft (Epic) Magic Arms and Armor, Craft (Epic) Wondrous Item, Scribe Scroll Spellcasting Feats: Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x8), Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Heighten Spell, Maximize Spell, Metamagic Freedom, (Greater) Spell Penetration, Silent Spell, Still Spell Skills Balance +27 (+20 comp +7 dex) Climb +81 (+20 comp +8 str +53 ranks) 53 Concentration +61 (+8 con +53 ranks) 53 'Craft (Weaponsmith) +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 '''Craft (Armorsmith) +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 Decipher Script +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Disable Device +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Handle Animal +8 (+7 cha +1 rank) 1 '''Hide +37 (+30 comp +7 dex) 0 '''Jump +93 (+20 comp +8 str +12 speed +53 ranks) 53 Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 '''Knowledge (Arcana) +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Knowledge (Geography) +20 (+12 int +8 ranks) 8 Knowledge (History) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Knowledge (Local) +26 (+12 int +14 ranks) 14 Knowledge (Nature) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 Knowledge (Nobility) +26 (+12 int +14 ranks) 14 Knowledge (Planes) +26 (+12 int +14 ranks) 14 Knowledge (Religion) +13 (+12 int +1 rank) 1 '''Move Silently +37 (+30 comp +7 dex) 0 Open Lock +8 (+7 dex +1 rank) 1 Ride +19 (+7 dex +12 ranks) 12 '''Sense Motive +39 (+8 wis +31 ranks) 31 Sleight of Hand +8 (+7 dex +1 rank) 1 '''Spellcraft +65 (+12 int +53 ranks) 53 '''Speak Language 15 (All PHB languages) '''Swim +61 (+8 str +53 ranks) 53 Tumble +28 (+20 comp +7 dex +1 rank) (+20) 1 Use Magic Device +8 (+7 cha +1 rank) 1 Possessions 4.2 million gp of holdings When he was at the height of his power and hubris, Janeko Silverblade built a mountain, then rallied a city around it, promising prosperity, safety, and virtue to those within it. At the peak of the mountain he built a vast tower. The Ninefold Gates The Needle To Blue 8.3 million gp of equipment '+6 Keen, Merciful, Spell Storing, Defending Adamantine Scimitar, The Silverblade, CL X (2003K gp) :By default, the Silverblade stores a Janeko's Forceful Fist spell, causing it to inflict 10d6 force damage, piercing SR with a CL 48, and dispelling force-based AC enhancements. Mithral Buckler +9 of Universal Greater Energy Resistance, Stalwart Prism Shell, CL X (1375K gp) Crown of +12 Intelligence, +6 Wisdom, Charisma, Crown of the Just Vizier, CL 20 (1548K gp) Amulet of Constitution +6, Adaptation, Wound Closure, and Proof Against Poison, Periapt of Rarified Exhalations, CL 10 (99K gp) Vest of Resistance +5, Fivefold-Knitted Waistcoat, CL 5 (25K gp) Robe of Armor +10, Deflection +5, and Natural Armor +5, Silk And Sable Barricade, CL 7 (250K gp) Belt of Giant's Strength +6, Sixfold Buckles of Skodrmungen, CL 10 (36K gp) Mantle of Great Stealth, Black Within Black, CL X (242K gp) Ring of Epic Wizardry IX, Celebrated Band of the Ninth Valence, CL 35 (810K gp) Ring of Rapid Healing, Bosom of Persephone, CL 20 (300K gp) Boots of Swiftness, Janeko's Quicksilver Shoes, CL 20 (256K gp) All six varieties of Tomes and Manuals +5 used, CL N/A (825K gp) Three Wishes used to raise hitpoints, CL N/A (79.6K gp) Handy Haversack, CL 9 (2K gp) :Cure Light Wounds potions x2, Cure Moderate Wounds potions x4, Lesser Restoration potions x4, Remove Blindness/Deafness x2 :Maul of the Titans, Skodrmungen's Maul, CL 15 (25K gp) :2000 gold worth of generic spell components (2K gp) :3 Blessed Books containing his spells - all spells currently known in the world under the sky. He has two duplicate sets of spellbooks hidden at two locations in the world, one in the hidden vault in the depths of the earth, accessible only via a teleporter locked deep in Rajick's Tower, and one held in the protection of the library of Heaven, guarded by celestial beings sworn to the protection of gainful conjurations. (112.5K gp) 311,900 gp worth (6,238 levels) of spells from all manner of arcane sources. Rod of the Inviolate Sanctum (Minor Artifact) Spellcasting Janeko casts spells as a 48th level specialist wizard, with transmutation as his favored school and illusion and enchantment as his forbidden school. His caster level is 52 for the purpose of piercing SR. Level Spells/Day Save DC | AMC: 8 MF: Yes 0 4+t 26 | Empower Spell: EMPxZ 1 8+t 27 | Extend Spell: EXTxZ 2 8+t 28 | Heighten Spell: HGTxZ 3 8+t 29 | Maximize Spell: MAX 4 8+t 30 | Silent Spell: SIL 5 7+t 31 | Still Spell: STI 6 7+t 32 | 7 7+t 33 | 8 7+t 34 | 9 12+2t 35 | Spellbooks Janeko has three duplicate sets of three Blessed Books. Each set is identical, with one book decorated with white platinum runes, one with smooth silvery curls, and one with rigid obsidian bars. One set is stored on his person, warded within magical containment; the other two are hidden in the depths of his fortress and in the protection of angelic allies in Heaven, respectively. Between the three volumes, he has virtually every spell ever discovered, along with several of his own devising and experimentation. He is known primarily for his quicksilver theme, creating deadly and beautiful constructs of hydragyrum to poison and shred his foes, protect him from harm, and move him and his allies about. Some of his spells can be seen here, here, and here. Spell selection in times of peace {Transportation}, {Information}, {Crafting}, {Other} 0: Who cares? 1: Rope, Mount, Floating Disc, x2, Detect Secret Doors, from Evil x3 2: Climb, Levitation x2, Thoughts x2, Darkvision x2, Shatter, Life x2 3: Haste, x2, Steed, Explosive Runes, x2, Blink 4: Door, Extended Fly, Scrying, Arcane Eye, Shape, Minor Creation, Shield, Secure Shelter, Solid Fog 5: x2, x3, of Stone x2, Telekinesis 6: Teleport x2, Seeing, Analyze Dweomer, Earth, Disintigrate x2, Guards and Wards 7: Teleport x3, Scrying, Vision, Wish x2, Jaunt 8: Sphere, Dimensional Lock, Prying Eyes, Discern Location, Any Object x2, Blank, Maze 9: x2, Etherealness, Time Stop, x2, Polymorph Any Object x2, Drain, Meteor Swarm, Prismatic Shell, Grand Dispel Magic, Silent Still Limited Wish x2 Spell selection in times of war {Offense}, {Defense}, {Support}, {Other} 0: Acid Splash x2, Ray of Frost, Detect Magic, Mending 1: Missile x6, of Enfeeblement, Feather Fall, Enlarge Person 2: Scorching Ray x2, Invisibility, False Life x2, Glitterdust, Darkvision 3: Lightning Bolt, Vampiric Touch, Circle Against Evil, Protection from Energy x2, Blink, Haste 4: Black Tentacles, Enervation, Scrying, Stoneskin, Fire Shield, Sphere, Wall of Ice, Polymorph 5: of Cold, Maximized Fireball, Flight, Telepathic Bond, of Force, Break Enchantment, Teleport, Telekinesis 6: Undeniable Weapon, Chain Lightning, Field, Repulsion, Fog, True Seeing x2, Disintigrate 7: Sword, Prismatic Spray, Turning, Banishment, Reverse Gravity, Janeko's Hovering Hydragyrum, Mage's Magnificent Mansion 8: Polar Ray, Blank, Protection From Spells, Prismatic Wall, Irresistible Force, Polymorph Any Object 9: Devastation, Colorless Fire, Crushing Hand, Energy Drain, Meteor Swarm, Maximized Chain Lightning, Sphere, Time Stop x3, Foresight, Janeko's Mercury Body, Gate Description A muscular, middle-aged man garbed in regal fashion in mithril, adamant, furs, silks, and silver, five feet and eleven inches tall. Upon a strong brow set with thick, silver-flecked brown hair rests a brilliantly polished mithral crown, gilded with finely wrought silver laurels. His eyes are clear and insightful, with a thick, well groomed beard trimmed close to the jaw. About his neck is a sealed hollow crystal, filled with swirling vapors, and two faintly glittering crystals orbit about his person. He wears a sweeping, luxurious robe of thick black silk, trimmed with sable, extending to his feet, and over his shoulders sweeps a velvet black cloak dark as night, black within black. Inside it he wears a waistcoat of silver wire so thin and woven so fine as to appear a liquid plate, and knee-high boots that appear to be made of pure quicksilver, flowing about his every footstep. He wears a long braided leather belt fastened by six iron buckles, one for each strand. On his left hip rests a shining sword of pattern-welded mithril and adamantine, and on his right hip rests a marble scepter capped like the turrets of a castle tower. He wears, on his left arm, a strong buckler of mithral wootz impregnated with the glistening nacre of the prismatic conch found in the deepest ocean trenches, such that it glistens with every color of the rainbow. History of Janeko Silverblade Janeko's history shall be stored in a separate site for your reading ease. Epic Feats (from the Immortal's Handbook) Automatic Metamagic Capacity Stacking You can cast spells that exceed the normal limits of spellcasting. Prerequisites: Ability to cast spells at the normal maximum spell level in at least one spellcasting class, four metamagic feats. Benefit: When you select this feat, you gain one free level of metamagic per round, which you may spontaneously apply to any spell you cast. :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity could spontaneously apply the Enlarge Spell feat (or any other metamagic feat that increases the level of the spell slot required by one) once per round to any spell he casts, without increasing the level of the spell slots required. It also stacks with existing metamagic deployment. :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity feats could spontaneously apply the Enlarge Spell feat to a previously prepared empowered delayed blast fireball in a 9th-level spell slot. Special: A character can gain this feat multiple times. Each time they gain the feat, they gain one additional free level of metamagic per round. This feat stacks. each time it is taken you gain an additional +1 free spell level of metamagic. :eg. A wizard with x3 Automatic Metamagic Capacity feats could spontaneously apply the Maximize Spell feat to a previously prepared empowered delayed blast fireball (9th-level spell slot). This feat is suggested as the replacement for the following list of existing epic feats: *Automatic Quicken Spell *Automatic Silent Spell *Automatic Still Spell *Improved Spell Capacity The various automatic quicken/silent/still spell feats are unbalanced. Improved Spell Capacity becomes more pedantic the higher in power you become, while in addition progressively alienating more and more lower level spells. eg. A wizard with Automatic Quicken Spell (x2) and Improved Spell Capacity (x3) should have them replaced by Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x5). Metamagic Freedom Epic You can stack the same metamagic feat multiple times. Prerequisties: Four metamagic feats, Spellcraft 24 ranks. Benefit: You can apply the same metamagic feat to the same spell any number of times, provided you have a spell slot of adequate level or sufficient free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity or a similar effect. :eg. With this feat you could use a 9th-level spell slot to triple empower a fireball spell (for +150% damage). Normal: Without this feat, you can only apply each metamagic feat to a single spell once. Special: Provided here are clarifications on the effects of stacking metamagic effects. *In general, metamagic feats that multiply some base value of the spell (such as Empower Spell or Enlarge Spell) stack in much the same way criticals do; e.g., a doubly Empowered spell deals double damage and a doubly Enlarged spell has three times normal range. *Heighten Spell: If you have Metamagic Freedom, you can heighten spells to higher than 9th level, with no upper limit. *Maximize Spell: A spell can only be Maximized once, but the effect applies after all other metamagic feats - i.e., a Maximized, Empowered spell deals 150% of the maximum effect of an unaugmented spell. *Quicken Spell: This feat functions differently under Metamagic Freedom in that it can only be used more than once a round with the free levels of metamagic granted by Automatic Metamagic Capacity. In any given round, you may cast one spell that is not Quickened, one spell that is prepared as Quickened, and any number of spells quickened using free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x8) could cast a Fireball (3rd level spell slot) and two Quickened Fireballs (3rd level spell slots) if they were both Quickened by the free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity. He could also cast a Fireball (3rd level spell slot), a Quickened Fireball (7th level spell slot), and two Quickened Fireballs (3rd level spell slots) if they were both Quickened by the free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity. In the wake of this feat the following feats become redundant: *Improved Heighten Spell *Intensify Spell *Multispell Improved Heighten Spell should be unnecessary if you already have Heighten Spell. Intensify Spell is simply a combination of two applications of empower spell and one application of maximise spell. Multispell is simply two (or more) applications of quicken spell. The first of the above feats should be replaced with Metamagic Freedom and any others by Automatic Metamagic Capacity. :eg. A 30th-level Wizard has Improved Heighten Spell, Intensify Spell and Multispell. These should be replaced by Metamagic Freedom and Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x2). It is also suggested that the following epic feat be removed altogether: *Improved Metamagic. Category:All Things Janeko Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Fighter Category:Eldritch Knight Category:CR 50